A Not So Boring Day
by Ze Shipper
Summary: "This is going to be a boring day"... Kaoru can handle boredom but Hikaru can't. And there's only one person who could relieve Hikaru from his boredom, Kaoru... HikaKao. M. Smut. Yaoi and everything else...


_**A Not So Boring Day**_

* * *

8:00 am… Hikaru and Kaoru are still in bed, sleeping soundly. Hikaru was the first one to wake up as the sun shone on his face. And the first thing he saw is his beautiful brother's face, still peacefully sleeping. He smiled as he sat up. _'Kaoru is as beautiful as ever'_

"I'd better take a bath now," he muttered as he slowly got out of bed. He took a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Hikaru stepped into the bathroom and removed his clothes "This is going to be a boring day…"

When Hikaru turned on the shower, Kaoru's eyes opened and saw that his brother's not beside him anymore. _'He must be in the bathroom already'_

Kaoru sat up and fixed their bed. He just wait until his brother's done in the bathroom. He took a book from his bag. The other day, he asked Haruhi if he could borrow any interesting books since there's nothing really interesting to read at their house. Haruhi hesitated to lend him any since most of her books are about history, cookbooks, references and some mangas her father bought for her, _which she has no plans on reading_. But since Kaoru was so persistent in borrowing anything, Haruhi gave him one. What he has not is a romance book and the cover has two identical guys hugging. It's actually Haruhi's Father's book. Haruhi asked her father for a book Kaoru could borrow and since Ranka has already met the twins, _"This'll be the perfect book, Haruhi!"_ was what he exclaimed as he gave the book to his daughter. At first, Kaoru hesitated to take it but this could be the only thing that could entertain him…

Kaoru opened the book and started reading.

He has finished 5 pages already when the bathroom door opened, and Hikaru stepped out.

"Oh Kaoru, you're awake. G'morning" Hikaru greeted.

"Good morning, Hikaru…" Kaoru greeted as he closed the book and placed it on his desk, took a towel and headed to the bathroom "I'm taking a bath now"

"Okay"

Kaoru stripped off his pajamas. _'I hope I get to finish that book by tomorrow…'_ Kaoru thought as he stepped into the shower.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was just sitting on the bed, drying his hair with a towel. He then noticed the book his brother was reading moments ago. He looked at the cover and author. A smile appeared on his face. _'This definitely will be a boring day…'_ he thought.

As Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom, he saw his brother the book he was reading in his hand. "Hikaru…"

"Oh hey, Kaoru… is this book yours?" Hikaru asked.

"No… I asked Haruhi if I could borrow a book to read. She gave me that. It's her father's"

"Ohh…"

At that same moment, their twin maids opened the door and entered. "It's time for breakfast…" they said in unison.

"Alright, we'll just get ready first" Kaoru answered and the twin maids exited the room.

* * *

During breakfast, Hikaru and Kaoru ate in silence. And as they finished, they head back to their room. Kaoru took the book he was reading and Hikaru had his head placed on Kaoru's lap. He was really bored. A yawn escaped his lips.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called "This is going to be a boring day…"

Kaoru, however, was so caught up with the book he didn't pay that much attention to his whining brother. Hikaru just pouted and snuggled onto his brother's lap.

Their class doesn't have any homework to do and the Host Club took the weekend off. And now they don't have anything to entertain them… that is in Hikaru's part… Kaoru seems to enjoy the book he's reading.

...

* * *

After lunch, Kaoru has already finished half of the book he's been reading. He couldn't get his eyes off it. Currently, the twins are sitting on the bed and Hikaru is staring at his brother while hugging his pillow.

"Hey Kaoru, what is that book about anyway?" Hikaru asked. "It seemed to have caught your attention…"

"Well… it's somewhat like our life, Hikaru. You see, these two in the cover are brothers. They're like us back then… they loved each other and never bothered to make friends with others…"

"Ohhh~ which part of the story are you in now?"

"Well… I've finished half of it but I doubt this is the climax already… this book says that this is rated +18 though... I think these two are going to have a scene…"

"Mmm…"

Then, Kaoru got back to reading the book while Hikaru still stared at his brother. _'I'm so bored…'_ Hikaru thought as he lied back down.

"You know Hikaru, if you're bored, why not try and entertain yourself then?" Kaoru suggested.

"How'd you know I was bored?"

"I've been with you for as long as I can remember… I know what you're thinking at times…"

"Good…" Hikaru then gave a smirk "Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" he then slowly scooted closer to his brother.

Kaoru stared at his brother's eyes then closed his book. "You're bored and you want to be entertained, am I right?"

"Yes, you are…" Hikaru smiled.

"Then…"

"Let's Kiss~" the two said in unison.

Kaoru placed down the book as he slowly neared his face to his brother's. Hikaru did the same. Moments later, the two had their lips locked with each other's in a heated kiss. Hikaru licked Kaoru's lip, asking for entrance which Kaoru granted. Tongues dancing with each other and cheeks tinted with pink. The two parted from the kiss but didn't hesitate to slam their lips back together. Kaoru has already melted into the kiss and Hikaru's dominating. Hikaru took the moment to push Kaoru down onto the bed, dived his hand inside his brother's shirt and let his hands roam around his pale chest.

"Hi…karu-" Kaoru called as he pushed his brother. "Not that far…"

"Why not?" Hikaru asked like he's doing nothing weird.

"It's too risky… What if someone hears us? What if the maids enter?"

"Well then, I need to get this bored atmosphere out of here and I need someone to relieve me…"

"Hikaru… it's way too risky…"

"Fine…" with that said, Hikaru got up and headed out of the room. Kaoru stayed on the bed, staring at the door.

' _What's Hikaru up to?'_

His brother's soft hands on his chest… it kept lingering in his mind. His brain says that it's wrong that it actually felt good when his brother touched him like that…

As Hikaru came back, he lightly shut the door and sat beside his brother "No one will come near our room until 7… I asked the maids to not let anyone near here" Hikaru said.

Kaoru could feel his face blush at the thought that his brother would do such a thing.

"Anyway," Hikaru started as he moved his face closer to his brother's "Let's continue, shall we?"

Again, another heated kiss is shared by the two. Kaoru was pushed back down onto the bed, his wrist pinned above his head with one hand. Two tongues dancing with each other, sending shivers throughout Kaoru's body. Next thing he knew, Hikaru had snuck his hand under Kaoru's shirt once more, feeling every inch of Kaoru's soft skin.

' _Hikaru… he's… doing things!'_

As Hikaru found one of Kaoru's nipples he started playing with it. Squeezing and rubbing his fingers over it. Kaoru, on the other hand, moaned into the kiss.

Hikaru separated from the kiss, still playing with Kaoru's nipple, and looked at his brother's face. What he saw was pure beauty… "Kaoru…" Hikaru called him a low tone.

"H-Hikaru… sto-stop- ngh!" Kaoru's voice was a little different from his usual one.

"No…" Hikaru pushed Kaoru's shirt higher and lowered his face, leveling it over Kaoru's right nipple "I need more…"

Hikaru then placed his lip on the crook of Kaoru's neck and sucked on the skin. Kaoru tilted his neck more, making room for his bother. He doesn't know why he did that… he wanted Hikaru to stop but when he tilted his head, it seems like he's saying _"More…"_ Hikaru really appreciated his brother's action. He smiled for a second then continued sucking on Kaoru's neck.

Kaoru can't so anything but regret what he just did and give small gasps and moans.

Finally, Hikaru has finished sucking on the skin, letting it go with a silent 'plop'. He grinned at his work… A perfect hickey… "Mine…" he purred at Kaoru's ear, making the younger male blush and tense at the sudden sensation sent through his body.

Hikaru then pushed the shirt up and ran his tongue over Kaoru's nipple, there's nothing the younger male could do other than moan and gasp. "S-stop! Hik- ah!" Hikaru played the right with his tongue while his other free hand had its own business with the other. Pinching, licking, biting… they all sent pleasure throughout Kaoru but there's nothing he could really do than just stay there. His hands were held down by Hikaru's other hand.

' _Kaoru's moaning… such music to my ears... They're much better than Boss' piano piece…'_ Hikaru thought.

Kaoru couldn't help himself. His body is saying _'NO! Push him away!'_ but his body's objecting to this saying _'YES! More!'_ All of these are new to Kaoru. He and Hikaru never did anything like this. They would sometimes kiss but they never crossed the line to touching. His mind is going blank from all the pleasure, a line of saliva has made its way down his chin.

Hikaru wanted more… he wanted more than kissing; more than touching… he wanted **Kaoru** … his mind if filled with lust and wants. He let go of Kaoru's left nipple and slowly mad its way on Kaoru's shorts.

"Hikaru, don-AH!" no matter how much protesting Kaoru does, Hikaru wouldn't listen. Like now, he gently rubbed Kaoru's clothed erection.

"Are you enjoying this, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"NO! Ngh!"

"Really? Then how would you explain your erection? If you're not enjoying this, your body is not listening…"

"Don't go… too… far…"

"I'm bored… Relieve my boredom, Kaoru…" with that, he locked their lips together once more as his hand dived into Kaoru's short and boxer, rubbing it slowly and making Kaoru tense up a bit by the sudden, different, weird feeling on his lower body.

' _Kaoru's already this wet from just kissing and touching… I couldn't imagine how he'll be when we…'_ Hikaru's enjoying this 'boredom relieve program'

' _Hikaru… he's touching me! I want to kick him off of me but… this actually feels really.. good'_

"Hikaru," Kaoru called as they broke the kiss "Sto-stop... I'm going to… cum…"

"Why would you want me to stop, Kaoru? Isn't this nice? I'm getting relieved from my boredom while you're getting relieved yourself as well? In fact, this is really fun…" with that, Hikaru let go of Kaoru's hands and also pulled down the disturbing shorts "Watch this, Kaoru… It'll make you feel really good…" with that, Hikaru started licking the tip of Kaoru's dick then slowly brought him into his mouth.

"AH! Stop!" Kaoru grabbed hold of Hikaru's hair but Hikaru did not stop.

' _Dammit! This is so wrong!'_ Kaoru thought _'If he doesn't get that out of his mouth, I might cum inside his mouth…'_

Moments later, Kaoru couldn't restrain himself anymore and came into his brother's mouth. His sight was kind of blurry because of the tears that formed in his eyes but he could clearly see his brother's face in front of him.

"Hikaru, spit that out!" Kaoru spat but instead, Hikaru swallowed Kaoru's cum that was in his mouth "Why did you do that? That's… dirty and disgusting!"

"Well… it was definitely delicious…"

Kaoru could only blush as he slowly sat up "I'm sure that you're relieved enough, right?"

"About that," Hikaru started "You were so beautiful and submissive, you made me hard… now I have to be relieved once more"

"The bathroom is over there… why not relieve yourself then?"

"But that won't be fun at all… I want to be relieved from my boredom, relieved from this erection, and still have fun doing it…"

"Hikaru, I have no plans on having sex with you just to have you relieved"

Hikaru stared questioningly at his brother "I never did say that we'll have sex… but unless you want to…"

Kaoru started to blush "Were you not listening? I said I have **NO** plans on doing it with you!" he said emphasizing 'NO'.

"Why not?"

"It's… gross… we only do this brotherly love at the host club… sometimes kiss but never did we cross the line and move to fucking each other. It's completely wrong! And besides, we have I have no idea on how to do it!"

Hikaru gave an evil grin "Well... if you have no idea… I do"

Hikaru then started taking off his brother's clothes and his "Hikaru! Don't tell me you're planning on doing it!"

"Then I won't tell you… besides, you already know what I'm thinking…"

"This is rape, you know that?"

"Oh my dearest Kaoru… it's not rape when the one in the receiving end enjoys and wants it…"

"Well I'm sure that I will **NOT** end up enjoying it! And I definitely would **NOT** want it…"

"We'll see that later when we get to the fun part…"

"What 'fun part'?"

"Oh please, Kaoru… you can't be that innocent…" Hikaru muttered as he reached to their nightstand and took a bottle of lube from the drawer. He fully coated two of his fingers and positioned it at Kaoru's entrance. "Uhh… you'd better relax yourself for this one, Kaoru…" he muttered.

"Wait, Hika-AH!" Kaoru screamed as his entrance is being penetrated by his brother's fingers.

Hikaru curled his fingers inside his brother, pulling them back and forth, scissoring him, and stretching him. As soon as Hikaru added a third finger, Kaoru bucked his hips and he could feel himself get hard again. He could only cry out in pleasure his brother is giving him. He never knew he could get such from his brother.

Hikaru pulled his fingers out as he felt his brother all ready. He squeezed more lube on his throbbing erection the aligned himself into Kaoru's entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself into Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed as he tightly gripped the blankets "It… hurts!"

"Just bare it a little more, Kaoru. I assure you, it'll feel better… Relax…" Hikaru then kissed Kaoru's forehead.

Hikaru didn't move for a few moments to let his brother get used to it. As soon as he felt Kaoru's ready, he started to move, thrusting in and out slowly. Even though he wanted to start everything rough, but he knew Kaoru has never done things like this. And he wouldn't want his brother get hurt because of him. Kaoru slowly gets used to the feeling of Hikaru inside him. He would occasionally moan, signaling Kyoya to go faster. Hikaru got the message and started to fasten his pace… in and out of Kaoru, his thrusting getting deeper and deeper.

' _Hikaru… is inside of me… It feels so good… I want him to go-'_

"-Faster…" Kaoru softly said.

Hikaru smirked "Anything for my lovely brother… but… if you want something, you have to beg for it or ask permission, right?"

"Do I really need to?"

"You want it, don't you?"

"Hikaru… please…"

"Please what, dear brother?"

"Fuck me harder…" Kaoru said, blushing… but was way too soft to make Hikaru do it.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear it…"

Kaoru blushed even more "Fine… Hikaru, fuck me harder! I don't want to be able to walk once we're done…"

Hikaru smiled "Your wish is my command, Kaoru…" He then started thrusting deeper, harder, faster, making Kaoru moan loudly in pain and pleasure. The sheets aren't enough to grip. Kaoru threw his hands around Hikaru's neck as he pulled him closer to him.

It all seemed to wrong… Brothers don't usually do this type of thing. He was having sex with his own brother. He begged him to fuck him harder. He's feeling all pleasured throughout his body. He didn't want it at first, but what just happened? All that refusal, thrown out of the window! He felt so guilty.

Hikaru pounded harder, making Kaoru moan with every thrust made. All seemed so blurred the ceiling, the furniture, the sheets, everything… For Kaoru, Hikaru is the only thing that's clear. For Hikaru, Kaoru's the only thing he could see. It's like nothing else exists besides them...

Hikaru noticed Kaoru's hard, attention-wanting erection and started stroking it with one hand, earning more moans and gasps from the younger teen. As he thrusted in once more, he hit Kaoru's sweet spot.

"There!" Kaoru shouts "Hit that again…"

"Are you sure about that, Kaoru?"

"YES! Now do IT!"

Hikaru smirks and thrusted into Kaoru, each time hitting his prostrate. Pleasure sent throughout their bodies. Kaoru was already screaming in pleasure, all because of his brother… Hikaru didn't stop his stroking, thrusting with the same pace as his stroking.

Kaoru could feel himself getting closer to his limit by the minute. He dug his nails on Hikaru's shoulders and run them to Hikaru's back. Hikaru too, he could also feel his climax.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed.

"Me too, Kaoru…"

In one final thrust, Hikaru hit Kaoru's prostrate, making the younger teen release his seeds onto his and Hikaru's bare stomach. As Hikaru felt Kaoru's walls tighten around his cock, he also reached his climax, releasing into Kaoru, filling him with his seeds. He pulled out of Kaoru and lied down beside him. Both teens are sweating, tired, and relieved.

"Still bored?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope… thanks for relieving me, Kaoru…" Hikaru muttered.

Kaoru stared at the ceiling "Is this… going to be a one-time thing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to do it only when you're feeling bored?"

"Hmmm…ya know, Kaoru… I've really want to tell you this for so long…"

"What?"

"I love you, Kaoru…"

"I love you too, Hikaru…"

"No… I mean… more than a brother"

"I feel the same, Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

" _ **I Love You…"**_

* * *

As soon as Hikaru and Kaoru are all cleaned up, Hikaru changed their bed covers, which were stained with semen. Now, Kaoru's reading the book he was reading as he sat on their now clean bed while Hikaru's drying his hair.

 _ ***knock* *knock***_

Hikaru was the one who opened the door and saw their twin maids. "It's time for dinner…" the maids said in unison.

"Alright, we'll be down in a mi-" Hikaru stopped as he looked at his brother "On second thought, we'll be eating here in our room. Could you two just bring us our dinner?"

"Okay, Master Hikaru" with that, the two left and headed downstairs.

"Why'd you do that for?" Kaoru asked.

"You can't walk… It'll be lonely if you'll eat here alone"

"I can walk!" Kaoru tried to stand up but couldn't move his legs, he had no energy to do so.

Hikaru chuckled "Told ya…"

"Your fault!"

"You wanted it…"

"You forced me to~"

Hikaru then sat next to Kaoru "We'll eat here in our room and I'm not going to leave you… Besides, in this room, there is the 'Boredom Relief Program' that is always open 24/7"

"HIKARU! Don't tell me you're going to fuck me every time you get bored!"

"Hahaha~ I'm just kidding, Kaoru… Of course I won't do that… But I'm still going to do it with you sometimes…"

"As long as it's not every single day…"

"Okay!"

"Thank you … At least I won't get a limping body every morning…" Kaoru says as he went back to the book.

Hikaru's attention on the book Kaoru's reading. "How's that book going? What's the story now?"

"Uhh… well… the story… it's… just like ours, actually… It seemed the two siblings loved each other more than anyone… And they would do anything for each other's happiness…"

"Just like us both…"

"Yeah…"

With that, another kiss was shared by the two boys. The kiss just took shorter because of someone knocking at the door. Their twin maids entered and placed down their Masters' dinner. "Have fun eating…" with that, the maids left.

* * *

" _Looks like I was wrong… this was not a boring day after all, am I right?" Hikaru said as he looked at his brother._

" _Yeah…"_

" _With you, boredom does not exist anymore… I love you, Kaoru"_

" _I love you too, Hikaru…"_

...

* * *

 _ **^~ ThE eNd ~^**_

* * *

… **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club… I have no reference for the book's details mentioned, so I own the details mentioned… ^_^ If you found something similar to the details mentioned, I tell you, I had no reference… This is my first M for HikaKao and I found it really fun! I sure hope you enjoyed reading** _ **'A Not So Boring Day'…**_ _ **Review if you want guys…**_


End file.
